Flame In The Stars
by Hawkclaw123
Summary: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Rated K just in case. The death is among us. I must do what I have to, to let the Clans survive. They don't know what is approaching but soon they shall learn. Once the second fire is put out by a jay, Clans get peace returned in pines. The first fire is not put out until brambles guard the Clans with claws, ash, and reeds.


I stared across the clearing. It was my fault. I couldn't change this. The young tom that could've lived for so much longer was also dead. Now this? I looked at my paws, thoughts flooding through my mind. _I'm a medicine cat. I am part of a prophecy. My sister, mother, and father died. I killed a cat. I shouldn't. Be. Alive. _Lionblaze, one of my kin who was still alive and brother to the medicine cat of ThunderClan, came up to me, collapsing. I blinked and nudged him up and to ThunderClan's medicine den. Briarlight was in her nest, eyes staring at nothing. I looked away. She'd been injured by a rouge. She probably would die. I led Lionblaze to a nest and he dipped his head. I unknowingly walked out of that den and into the clearing, staring at Firestar. He was looking around from the center of the clearing. I tried to think of my Clanmates but I lashed my tail. My flank was cut up and I had a notch cut out on my ear. My paw was hurt and my shoulder was bleeding like mad. My neck had been hurt and it had stopped bleeding but it was hard to breathe. I didn't even bother trying to fix my injuries. Maybe someday some cat will find those cobwebs and save a life. But I would never use that stack of cobwebs again. I'd never use herbs again. I'd never see the clearing or the apprentices tumbling. I'd never see the kits scampering into my den or warriors going on patrols while elders grumble about things I can't help with. I knew it. I just knew it. I had to. This wasn't just an ordinary one that we had. What happened today was something affecting the Clans forever...for the rest of the world's existance. I padded over to Firestar, cats swarming into the clearing. Pretty soon, all cats still alive from every Clan were in the hollow because no cat had moved for a long time. They wanted to see why I had. I stared at my leader, and he looked at me. I was his kin. At least, I use to be.

The great legendary leader who'd started as a kittypet then turned into the greatest cat of all time. The one with the flame colored pelt and emerald eyes who had kin in every Clan. Firestar meowed to me, "Greetings. What do you need?"

I took a deep breathe, shaking. "I want the strongest cats from each Clan to attack me. Act like I'm an enemy and the only one left. I'll fight back but I will not win. I will go elsewhere and won't be here. Just make sure I can't win."

Firestar's eyes widened but I stared back at him. Finally he gathered some cats. It was Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Ivypaw, Crowfeather, Antpelt, Breezepelt, Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Reedwhisker, and lots of cats from ShadowClan. Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Smokefoot, Toadfoot, Ratscar, Owlclaw, Scorchfur, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt. I stood in the middle of the clearing looking at the Clan cats. I closed my eyes, sending thoughts to each and every cat. I hoped they all knew I cared but needed to do this. I looked at the cats ready to fight. I sighed, looked around, then nodded. In an instant, the cats were tackling me. I saw most of them hesitate but keep going. I looked around for the strongest one. Most likely Rowanclaw. I swiped at him and he rushed at me, pinning me and snarling. Cats swarmed around me and their scents clogged my eyes and my eyes squeezed shut. I couldn't breathe whatsoever then I lifted my tail for them to stop. Firestar's eyes gleamed with hope but I looked at him and shook my head. But at this rate my goal wouldn't happen. I looked at the cats.

"This time, get in a circle around me and charge in. Bite and claw so you're attached to me and I'm hurting all over."

Firestar rushed forward. "I am proud of you. You have done so well and I'm happy we're kin. No cat could've done better and I know you'll go to Starclan and be welcomed when it's your time. You've dealt with so many things so well and I've had the honor of staying in ThunderClan as an apprentice because if I didn't, I wouldn't be telling you this right now. You would've made a great leader."

I dipped my head. "I'm happy to say you're my leader. You've become an amazing leader and I couldn't imagine not being kin. No cat could replace you...ever...and when it's your time you'll go to Starclan. I have no doubt whatsoever in that. You've led the Clans through horrid times and I'm happy you met Graypaw so long ago. You've become a great leader."

I looked at the cats. They all were ready so I closed my eyes and lifted my tail. I felt pain everywhere and suddenly, it was done. They all lunged forward and all those cats were biting down onto my throat. I felt blood pouring out and it caked my paws and fur. Cats that hadn't been chosen to attack me wailed and screeched. I dropped, and the last thing I saw was the Clans of the forest, gathered around me and looking at Starclan pleadingly. I knew that it was over. The remaining cats had to combine into one Clan in the pines and raise more kits. I closed my eyes and let my life drain away. I awoke in a starry forest and a handsome ginger tom with emerald eyes was there. It wasn't Firestar. Firestar didn't have some white on his face. But that's when I found out who it was. The cat wasn't from RiverClan by the smell of it but his fur was soaked and he looked new to StarClan.

"Hello." he smirked. "Doesn't feel good to drown in your own _blood _does it?"

"Flametail..."


End file.
